Lost in My Mind
by BananaBane88
Summary: A story about Rath, Thatz, Rune, and one hectic camping trip! After destroying yet another demon, Rath is angry when neither Rune nor Thatz pay him any heed. Thatz even has the nerve to scold him about Fire! Simple revenge is all he wants, until a small d


The demon uttered one final screech, before plunging down into the gaping depths of the gorge. Rath Illuzer grinned broadly, another of the foul beings crushed by his power. Completely unaware of his surroundings, and arrogant as ever, Rath set off back to the camp he, Rune, and Thatz were staying in. It was near dusk, the sun shining its last rays over the blood drenched scene before nightfall. As the forest around him darkened, he began to whistle cheerfully. That had been his third demon today! Sheer ecstasy crossed his face as he beat a path through the bracken. Finally, a small orange glow could be seen, wavering, in the distance. Hurrying to brag of his newest feat, Rath dashed into the clearing ahead. Thatz was roasting a small fish over the fire, whilst Rune meditated silently. Neither seemed at all intrested in what he had to say, Rune getting pissed when he was disturbed, and Thatz too absorbed in the food spitting grease in front of him.  
"Are you going to help or not?" The Water Dragon Knight's voice was harsh and commanding, as Rune broke from his revery to scold him. Snorting, Rath merely replied,  
"Oh, so Lykouleon's died and made you Lord now, eh Rune?" Still ticked that the others hardly cared that he had killed a strong demon, he sulked in a corner until the food was ready.  
  
Thatz stretched lazily, after three servings of fish. "So, where's Fire, Rath?" He sounded almost accusing, though their was more amusement in his voice than anything. Rath grinned amiably. Of the two, Thatz was indeed the better... he thought.  
"I left him with Zoma again, how long you think it's going to take Alfeegi to find out?" Smirking, he waited the Thieve's reply. But it didn't come. A silence pressed on the trio, and Thatz was looking away, avoiding the other Knights' eyes. Without another word, the three bunked down, and fell asleep. Only Rath stayed awake, tossing and turning around. He hated them... all of them... They didn't care about him! They only cared about food and faeries, gold, and Fire. Hatred burned like a flame to dry leaves inside him, and he started making twisted plots of revenge. Maybe, he could slip some demon blood in Rune's drink. Hah, that would shock him. Do no real harm, but still...  
  
Just outside the clearing, Shydeman watched enthuisiastically... Good, they are asleep... Nadil's faithful servant seemed to float over to Rath's fitfully sleeping form. Reaching amongst the many folds of his cloak, he drew out a small, crystal bottle. Smirking victoriously, Shydeman reached out, uncorking the bottle in a swift movement, and raised the bottle over Rath. Quite suddenly, Rath exploded upward, woken by another of those damned dreams. Shock and fury passed his face, but too late. As he dove for his blade, a single drop of the liquid in the bottle dropped, like a small diamond, and splashed on his face. Shydeman was gone in an instant, cackling softly, as Rath began to convulse wildly. Seconds passed. Finally, he quieted down, face hidden in his hands. Slowly, very slowly, both palms receded from his face, and blood red eyes pierced the night like knives. Rath was Yokai...  
  
Thatz awoke to the sounds of a scuffle. Leaping from his bed and snatching his sword, he bound out of his sleeping mat and hurried to the sound. Seeing Rath's bed empty, he went even faster, his speed carrying him far into the forest. Suddenly, the sound stopped, and Thatz found himself alone in the dark of the night, completely lost. A soft laugh was audible behind him, and he whirled 'round, blade poised. CRACK A sharp blow to the chest broke several of his ribs. He cried out in utter pain, collapsing on the ground. A shadow loomed over him, bloody eyes glaring into his own. "Rath?" The shadow rose an arm, bringing the flat of it's blade down on the Earth Dragon Knight again, not using the sharp end for now. Tears of agony welled in Thatz's eyes, but a fury flared also. Staggering up, he rose the blade, only to be smashed down again, now unable to move. He felt himself fading, and hung limp as the figure picked him up roughly and carried him elsewhere.  
  
It was still several hours before dawn, and Thatz was beginning to awaken. He attempted to move, but such a pain jolted him that if felt as though living flames danced up and down his spine. Crying out weakly, he opened his bleary eyes. He was tied roughly, bound, and attached to a small boulder. His breathing was harsh and labored, and he wondered if one of the shattered ribs had pierced a lung. No, he would be dead by now... "Where... is...Earth?" He mumbled painfully, sucking his breath in sharply as the jolt took him again. But the dragon did not respond, and Thatz fell to his knees, sending a ripping sensation throughout his body. Leaning his burning forehead against the cool of the grass, he wept slightly. He had let down the Dragon Lord. What would happen when the shadow returned? What kind of information would he be able to extract? "Damnit all... Whoever you are, I'd die before helping you in anyway!" The shout was mainly reassurance to himself, but he had not realized the silent return of the shadow.  
"That can be arranged, fool of a human..." Demon Rath materialized from 


End file.
